Yokai no Senju
by dragonswing81
Summary: As one life fades to another, OC finds themself reborn and trying to make to most of a second life with the ghost of both life haunting you everywhere you look.
1. Chapter 1

**Yokai no Senju**

 **Chapter One: Rebirth**

 **A/N:** I don't known Naruto. This story just came to mind as I was writing another and some of you know how the mind can block you from progressing on writing one thing until you write another. Kinda explains the writer of one of my favorite books series takes so damn long between publishing book.. (cough..George R.R. Martin... Game of Thrones... cough).

This is a rough first chapter... Enjoy your reviews of this could help me to improve or continue. Thanks..

...

When dropping my kids off at school on my day off. I never saw the teenager running the red light in front of their school as I was crossing it. The teen was too distracted by their phone. they won't even looking when they t-boned my driver side. I barely had a moment after the air bag to look over to see the kid still on their phone before everything went all fuzzy.

...Next I knew I was all cramped and a sudden light appeared. As I headed towards the light thing got even more cramped. Until everything lit up, but I couldn't see anything except blurs. I couldn't understand a word. Everything anyone said sounded like an adult from the peanuts.

The next thing I knew a gigantic hand slapped my ass. I screamed out in pain. What I heard was not my normal deep yelp, but a high pitch wail of a baby...

What no it couldn't be. Another infant wail.

 _I'm a baby again? Was I reborn some how? If I was why Did I feel so lonely? Why wasn't my new mother holding me?_

...

My initial thoughts on this whole reborn thing ...

It sucks.

All I can do is just lay here and wait for my body to develop. As i lay here I try and remember my last life, but its starting to fade more and more as more of this new one reveals itself to me.

Memories of my wife and daughters had all stated to loose their crispness when I noticed a few things.

First I think I'm someplace where they speak Japanese or something like it. I barely remember it because my neighbor and first girlfriend had been a imagrint and had taught me some as we grew up together.

Second as my hearing developed and with my butcher understanding my mother die during birthing me and my father had proceeded her in death. I learned a tall blonde blur was my 'onee-san' and a smaller dark-hair blur was my 'nii-san'.

The third and shocking enough that I screamed for a week once I realized it was that I had been reborn as a girl and not the boy I was in my last life.

...

Skipping ahead a few months of tedious boredom of being an infant. I had recently discovered something new about this body other than being a girl, which had to be my wife and daughters' revenge for make lite of their womanly issues.

Was that there was a strange itch in my belly that couldn't be scratched nor was it food related. If I focused on it long enough I could make it move ever so slightly within me. It was like one of those laser pointers you shine on the ground for a cat. Whenever I was left alone I would do this to amuse myself to sleep. Over time it became easier to move it, because otherwise within a few minutes of 'toying' with it would leave me exhausted.

I realized this would do the job to wear myself out to get a good sleep. I think I was maybe around six months when my onee-san, who nii-san would call Tsu-chan. Had taken me to a graduation of sort for my nii-san. My eyes hadn't fully develop yet, but apparently they give out headbands with a shinny plate on it as part of the graduation.

As nii-san approached us afterwards onee-san said. "Congratulation Nawaki your a genin now. We should go see Grandmother Mito. She'll be so glad to see you with your new headband."

"Yeah and she hasn't seen Tsuki-chan since she was born."

Right it was too long ago that I learned my new name Tsukiumare 'Tsuki' Senju, it means 'moon born' in light of my being born under a full moon and my hair being silvery like the light of the moon. Its just long enough now that I can see a few strains.

My older sister is Tsunade Senju and brother is Nawaki Senju. Strangely I swear I've heard those two names before, just don't know where.

A little while later, still getting a feel for time. I found myself being held by a an elderly woman with fading red-hair as she kissed me on my cheeks I saw a red diamond mark on her forehead and that even though she looked old she was still very beautiful with her amethyst color eyes.

"Little Tsuki, your as cute as ever. You look so much like your grandfather in the face except the birthmarks coloring is like his brother, but your hair you get from your great grandmother. At least you have my eyes." She smiled handing me back to Tsu-chan. "Nawaki this is such special a day. If not for the war going on the whole Senju clan would be here for a celebratory feast. But a last most are fighting and soon your Onee-san will have to rejoin her teammates on the battlefield too."

Even though such ominous words and thought I still drifted to sleep struggle though I might...

...

So I was left mainly to the care of Mito and a few other elderly clan members to be cared for as Tsunade left to rejoin her team and Nawaki met and trained with his.

It was just shy of my first birthday when dark clouds laden the sky as I was held again by Tsunade. It wasn't a joyous occasion. Nawaki had just been killed in his first battle and we were now gathered for his and many other clan members' funerals.

The war having last a few years had diminished our clan down to a dozen or so. most of which were the elderly and greiviously injured from the war.

A war that would be over within two more years, but in that time many more one pass away. The next being Mito whose funeral would have the whole village turning out for it. Seeing as she was the wife of the First Hokage of Konohagakure 'Village hidden in the leaf'. Leaving Tsunade and I as his last direct descendants.

It was a few months after the funeral that I found a scape book in Mito's chamber that had a few old pictures in it. As I looked through it I remembered what she spoke of me as a baby and went to find a mirror. Comparing the pictures I saw right away my hair was a similar shade to my great grandmother senju's with my grandfather general facial structure and skin tone. Grandmother Mito's amethyst colored eyes. Then two tusk like markings running from my ears under my cheekbones as if cradling them and they were the same color as great uncle Tobirama's markings. Over all I had to say I made a beautiful yet eerie looking girl.

...

Most of my childhood after Mito's funeral was spent confined to the Senju compound. My days were spent learning of this new world. Mainly about my clan, its history and that of the village my Grandfather Hashirama Senju founded with his brother Todirama, who had been the first of the Hokages. As well of their on and off enemies/allies the Uchiha Clan.

I was also taught how to read and write and taught in a very strict manner the art of calligraphy. I was told that if I did well enough in my calligraphy that I could possible learn some of the things my grandmother Mito was renown through out the village for... Fuinjustu. They said that I would have to be in the academy first before I could learn that.

I would spend my mornings and evening yoga like stretches and exercises 'so as to prepare my body for kuniochi training later on.' I was told. there were times I wear I was being taught how to become a pretzel the way they would have me shift and bend. If I wasn't double jointed they were sure trying to teach me to be.

Every other day I would find myself in a dojo learning basic clan taijutsu movements and positions just to practice them for hours on end until I could do my 'katas' without any errors.

My life wasn't all just studying and training. There were also feast and festivals. One such festival was the end of the war that had raged since before I was born and had claimed so many of my clan's members. I can only remember my brother Nawaki through stray pictures and others memories.

The festival went on for four days. On the first we paid respect to the fallen. I had to walk in the ceremonious procession in a formal kimono next to my freshly returned sister Tsunade. this was the first time I noticed she had a diamond mark on her forehead like Mito had. Only Tsunade's was blue just like her eyes. I asked her about it.

She said it was a very special mark.

When I asked if I could have one she said she would teach me it after I had a sound understanding of fuinjutsu...

So it was that we were walking behind the Sandaime Hokage. Tsunade in honor of our grandfather Hashirama the Shodai Hokage and I our great uncle Tobirama the Naidaime Hokage. That first day was a solemn day, but the three following were more joyous and fun filled. They were some of the only days I was able to play with other kids my own age. The only catch was that I was always being followed by men in black cloaks and wearing ceramic animal mask. I didn't mind I was able to laugh and play.

There were some kids that were put off by my appearance, but with encouraging from their parents once they learned who I was they were all happy to play...

I had never smiled or laughed as much as I did those days.

The festival ended with everyone gathering before the Hokage Tower with the cliff face of the Hokage Mountain back dropping it. As the sky began to darken with the setting of the sun the Sandaime Hokage stood atop and recounted the History of the Village from the feudal warring days of the Clan wars to signing of the armistice ending the Second Great Shinobi War.

As his speech ended hundreds of floating lanters rose in the air fill the newly night sky with our own stars. The Hokage at that time said something about 'the will of Fire lives on in all of us'.

...Skip ahead...

It was a few months after my sixth birthday I was enrolled in the academy. I was dressed in a blue and white kimono shirt. Black Kuniochi kapri tights with a loose knee length skirt, black kuniochi sandals that had a inch heel. I was a bit self conscious of being short for my age. My silvery-white locks were tied back by a matching blue ribbon. All in all my clothes allowed for free movement, but and on looker wouldn't see that at first glance.

I was feeling all alone Tsunade had left recently on a mission with her fiance's team and hers. I was basically the last of our clan left in the village. It was nice of the Third Hokage to walk me to my first day of classes. He said that he that anyone he would of asked otherwise was on a mission at the moment. The village was busy recovering financially from the last war (appearances must be kept up). Besides he was taking his younger son to his first day as well.

So it was that I met Asuma Sarutobi and later a whole lot more kids my own age. Even though in this new world I saw all sorts of hair and eye coloring. I still stood out as unique. At first a few said I looked like a yokai, but those whispered ended when class introductions were made...

Sensei Funkai was doing roll-call "... Sarutobi, Asuma."

"Here"

"Your the Sandaime Hokage's youngest son right?"

"yes, sir, thou I have a younger sister who'll be starting in two years."

"Right. Next is Senju Tsukiumare, younger granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage."

"Yes..Sir."

"I see more of both of them when I look at you than I did in your sister Tsunade."

"Thank you for your compliment Sensei, Tsunade-chan takes more after grandmother Mito and from what I hear our mother's coloring."

It didn't take to long for the other students to start referring to me as 'Tsuki-hime' in reverence or teasing. The worst for the teasing were the few dozen Uchihas. They seemed to be my opposites in most ways. They were pale skinned to my suntanned tone. Their pitch black as Their cold emotionless expressions and my light hearted nature in face of what I've been through.

This was my second life and I was going to make the most of it.

And that was what I did. In the first months it didn't take long to gain the top marks in class, which I did to rub it in the Uchihas faces indirectly. They always pestered the sensei about the class standings and they were always ranked below me. Even though most of my memories from my past life had been fading away to nothing, but images in my dreams. I still seem to retain a good chunk of functional knowledge quick to grasps math concepts, language structuring and grammar. Growing up in my clan the older generation while they were still around always told me of the clan and village history.

...

So the first half of that first year went. Until the enviable happen a series of events that hearken the rumbles on the horizon. First was a back and forth skimming on one of the borders. During one Tsunade's fiance was died even though she had tried everything in her power to try and save him. She came back seemingly broken. I could hear her muttering about how everyone she loved has been taken from her. In the last few weeks she has been distancing herself more and more from me with that she has been drinking more and more. She had to be brought home by her former teammate Jiraiya on more than one occasion a week.

Then came word of a failed mission led by Sakumo Hatake 'Konoha's White Fang'. There were mumerings in the shadows of the unavoidable the possibility of war breaking out.

So during the second half of that year classes started to accelerate. Word was the older two years would be sitting the genin exam this year as a precaution. When they started teaching us about chakra and its uses, it was to my great joy that the unitchable itch I had found in infancy was my chakra. So easy it was that they had me move up to join the second years.

It was there that they start to teach basic E-ranked jutsus and having taijutsu spars. At first it was struggle to catch up to the others in the class, but when I did. My heritage of being a Senju began to shine. I might not of been the best, but I could hold my own. If I couldn't beat an opponent in a match I could make them work all the way to the matches time limit. I have to say this body has some stamina and is unbelievable flexible.

During my off time whenever Tsunade's old teammate Jiraiya comes by to check up on her as an excuse to coming over he has been teaching me the basics of fuunjustu sometimes his apprentice would come by. Those would be awkward lessons. it was then that my body made it apparent that your body had a very determining factor in which gender you liked. I my last life I was only attracted to women. So it was that this body made it known guys were in my future. For some reason I would loose track of what I was doing and the world would just melt away whenever I looked into his sky blue eyes or his bright cheerful smile.

Whenever I'd come to I'd curse this body and dread the teasing Jiraiya would lavish on me. Seriously he like more of a sibling than Tsunade who was never home. Always drinking or with her late fiance's niece.

His niece and not her own sister. I couldn't hold much against the girl. With her uncle dead, she had no one. She was all alone in this world and she was also going to sit the genin exams this year..

After much pestering when she was sober mind you, that wasn't often. I was able to talk her into telling me able her and Mito's diamond forehead markings. She told me it was a chakra storage seal of sorts. It took another month to get her to help me start my own. She said mine would further help with refining my chakra control, not that I needed much help there and my chakra reserves were far by far the larger than half the graduating genin. It was a few week before my seventh birthday that I started sporting my own version of the 'Strength of a Hundred Seals' seal. Mine had the appearance of a red diamond that matched the color of my tusk markings.

Tsunade told me that I had to let it 'charge' for a bout a year before I could use it for the first time. She had also advised me to channel as much of my excess chakra into it so as to build it up, because the chakra loss to uses ratio was a bit excessive the first few times using it, but that and the recharging period did decrease over time and uses.

Little did I know this would be one of the last good times I would have with my sister...

...

It was shortly after the genin exams that Tsunade left Konoha. Taking Shizune with her. Not saying when or if they would return. She kept saying she was done with the village. All she ever loved has been taken from her. Those words cut me deeper than any blade could. As they walked away I would of colasped to the ground in sorrow if not for Jiraiya being there to catch me and return me to the oh so empty Senju compound that I was now the only one living in. All the warmth of the place had vanished with Tsunade's departure.

More and more dark tiding kept coming.

When it came time to return to the academy came many things. One a new prodigy student Kakashi Hatake, son of the fallen from grace Sakumo Hatake. His abilities weren't undersold the few times we sparred it took everything I had to hold my own to the time limit. He was on the fast trek to graduate in his first year at age 6.

The other was that winter peace talks had failed. So it was at the start of the new year the village gathered before the Hokage tower that we were all told that the Daiyamos of most of the major five nations would be declaring hostile intents or outright war on another.

I was so distraught that that night I went to Grandmother Mito's grave. The one amoungst so many that I felt so connected to. It was by accident that my chakra had flared a little different than normal and where my hands were pressed on the ground to my surprise a five foot sapling sprouted. It looked so much like one of the Hashirama trees my grandfather could summon with his Mokuton (wood release). But this tree was different in that it had silvery-white bark and red leaves. It was shortly after my chakra had stopped flaring that a squad of ANBU arrived to see what had happened followed by Jiraiya and the Hokage.

"Tsuki-hime" Jiraiya whispered first and ghosted by the ANBU.

"Tsukiumare. Did you make that tree appear just now?" The Hokage asked, in my shocked state all I could do was nod, "You truly are the Shodai's granddaughter, Tsukiumare." I was now blushing. "Considering the current political state of the world, Jiraiya."

The next thing I knew Jiraiya grabbed me and shunshin us to the Hokage's office. "What happened today must remain an S-rank secret. This will be done this way for a number of Tsuki-chan. Top ones being your safety from assassination or kidnapping. Your awaking your grandfather's Mokuton ability couldn't come at a more opportune time. Give the that hard days are ahead of us." The Hokage's tone turning ever more serious. "As of this moment you will be pulled from the academy and will have a series of personal trainers to expiate your training.

"First while we still have him in the village will be Jiraiya and his apprentice Minato, who was just promoted to jonin." At hearing the part of Minato helping to train me my stomach begins to fill with butterflies. Clearing this body is making its attraction known. " They will continue your development in chakra control and fuunjutsu Before they have to be deployed to our borders. Once they are I'll have someone else to pick up from where they leave off. I'll also be having the former Head Lady of the Yanamaka Clan tutor you in your kuniochi regiment, to spare you from having to suffer Jiraiya teaching you it." With the looks on everyone faces I quickly summarize I'm missing something I'm better off not knowing.

"Tsuki-chan you'll need to keep in mind that this is the first part of what is going to be an intense training regiment that will hopefully get you up to chuunin level and your mokuton abilities under control before seeing the battlefield if need be. Because we don't know what the future holds and what role your abilities will be needed. So is the nature of war..."

...

A/N: I revised the first chapter because in rereading it I had l had left a few things out. It was a case of the mind working faster than the hands could type or stumbling on the words. I'll put this out now I hope to get at least five more chapters before the impending tragic October night eight years away.


	2. School from Hell

**Yokai no Senju**

 **Chapter Two: Schooling From Hell**

 **A/N:** I did revise chapter one, so please reread real quick 8/1/2016.

* * *

Pant...Pant... I was bent over near exhaustion at the base of a Hashirama tree. Sweat was dripping off of my head. To top it all off my stomach was growling.

"Haven't you reached your lunch yet? Its only half way up the tree. You better get it Soon or else I'll have to eat it before it goes bad."

"I would have it already if not for these damnable seals you put on me."

"Those seals are training seals. The average genin should be able to handle level five gravity."

"Yeah, but I'm only seven and not even a genin yet, you white haired bastard."

* * *

For the last two weeks its been the same routine. Wake before dawn to go through katas with Minato for an hour than two laps around the Senju compound. then tree climbing where after an hour Jiraiya would place a bento meal up on an upper branch it wasn't so bad the first few days after achieving the top of the tree. That when the having two fuinjutsu masters training with you begins to suck, I'm thinking their closet sadist. Because they pace gravity seals on me.

If you don't know what a gravity seal here's a quick run down. Five seals are placed on your body. One between your shoulder blades then one on the underside of the wrist and insides of the ankles. The seals durability use a minute bit of the wearer's chakra to sustain them and will last for a year or two if properly applied. With the two aforementioned seal masters having applied them they'll probably last more then two years. The way they work is that they create a gravity distortion bubble that envelopes the wearer's body and everything directly touching it. these particular seals are designed to have 20 levels. Level 0 being normal gravity and every level increases by a quarter time. So If you were on level 4 you would be moving as if you had twice the resistance as normal. The gravity bubble only effect whats within it, everything outside is unaffected unlike if the wearer was using weights. The added bonus was that the whole body was given a workout. So none of the muscles were neglected. (luck me, damn sadist I tell you.) The seals would draw their power from the wearer's chakra, so they would help in develop the wearer's coils and reserves.

There were a number of fales saves to the seal as well one was if the wearer's chakra drops to a certain level the seal would reduce down to level 0, as well as when the wearer fell asleep it would reduce to level 0. The wearer could increase or decrease the level by focusing their chakra in a certain way to the master seal, usually the dominate wrist's seal, which would also show the seals level.

So if i'm on level five then that means that I'm operating under twice and a quart time the normal gravity resistance. So in layman's terms my sixty pound body is operating as if it is a hundred thirty-five pounds.

* * *

So we would continue until i reached my lunch. Have a half hour to eat. Then it was tiajutsu training for a solid none stop hour with Jiraiya. An hour of katas older and a few newer. After that would be fuinjutsu for an hour. Senju and Uzamaki heritage had its expectations.

Around six every other evening Lady Ichicoda Yamanaka would come for a two hour plus kunoichi lesson. Message coding in flower arrangements, medic basics, infiltration, regional costumes, poisons and antidotes.

I was dreading the day that I would have to learn the more intamate kunoichi arts. All in good time I suppose.

After Lady Yamanaka would leave I'd eat diner and release my gravity seal down to level 0. So i could meditate before bed and transfer what remaining chakra I could to me forehead's seal. By then I would drag myself to bed only to wake up at six to start all over again. I'd only get Sunday to myself. Usually I'd go see Asuma or few of my other former classmates. Other times I'd go see Mito or Nawaki's graves. I have yet to try and creat another tree.

* * *

My training continued until the day came where Jiraiya and Minato had to be deployed to the developing frontline. Minato would be back in a few months to check up on my progress. Even though he made my training hell by suggesting that i needed to learn to dodge kunai and shurikens while tree climbing or water walking combat lessons. Even though I know he's a sadist for training I still haven't gotten this body past those damn butterflies whenever he flashes that dreamy smile.

Oh kami this body really has a crush and its so bad I can see him smiling in my dreams. I hate that my face heats up whenever his smiling face is focused at me. Why Does this body have to throw it in my face I'm a girl now. It's funny how tha'ts about the only time I really notice. I've become uses to the clothes, new body mechanics and my long silver hair, but that man make my body feel like it's in the presents of a sun god. It still felt a swooning for the blond even when he thought it'd be good training to throw blunted kunai at me once I adjusted to each level of the gravity seals.

* * *

Maybe with Minato out of the village my dreams and body would stop revolting against me, but even though a week has passed these feelings still bubble within me. Even a little worst for anytime I try to meditate my mind would drift to missing my senseis. The Hokage had told me that he would have a new sensei for me in a week or so. In the meantime I was to relax a little and practice my katas with reduced gravity seals so I could acclaimate myself to the benefits of the seals use. I noticed that with reduced seals I moved remarkably faster and struck the practice dummy with stronger impact force.

The downside was the couple of extra throws it took to readjust my target throws do to my new speed and force of throws.

Whenever I went about the village in my spare time I returned me seals to seven where they were before Jiraiya and Minato left. That way I wouldn't have to worry having to accommodate to my new speed and strength.

It was fun to reconnect with Asuma and a few other former classmates. It'd usually be after everyone got out of the academy. We would usually go to get something to eat or hangout at one of the others' place.

I had started to take up meditating on my grandfather's stone head on the Hokage Mountain. Strangely that I was finding it a strangely more peaceful place than most places. Most of the hashirama trees were nearly as calming. Those trees have been giving off particular energy. I could almost navigate around Konoha just by sensing from one tree to another tree alone, each seamed to have a different signature.

* * *

Nearly two weeks after Jiraiya and Minato left I found myself summoned to the Hokage's office. When I arrived I found that I had to sit in the waiting room, because of an emergency war council meeting. It was an hour after her appointment's time that the council left the Hokage's office. A few of the exiting group gave her queer looks and the rest too busy still in discussion to notice her. Once I was directed into the Hokage's office, I entered to see him standing behind his desk looking out the huge window behind said desk. without turning from his view of the village, "Please sit Tsukiamure"

After having sat I had to wait a few moments longer in silence, "Sorry about the wait things aren't going well for us on the frontlines," He raised a hand as his words were sinking in, "We haven't received any causality reports yet, but rather escalating beyond skirmishes and would probably have been worse if not for your senseis' having arrived with reinforcements. sadly more would be departing to the front. A few of which were among those I was planning to have tutor you. As is I'll be having a trusted ANBU train you for a few weeks."

At this a knock. "Enter" the Hokage answered. In walked a Female ANBU with dark spikey blue hair and wearing a hawk mask.

The slender ANBU walked in and knelt in the middle of the office, "You summon Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Hawk, as you know this is Senju Tsukiamure and your new assignment while you recover will be to help with her training starting monday. You'll need to complete her training to genin level within the next two months."

The ANBU turned her masked head to look at me, "She's a little young isn't she. How much does she know?"

"She has been on an advance training schedule for the last month with Jiraiya and his apprentice overseeing it. With them now being deployed your one of the few available to help her complete her training. Seeing as you did teach at the Academy prior to joining ANBU." The Hokage picked up a scroll on his desk and handed it to Hawk. "That is a report from Minato about what Jiraiya and him have been training her."

At the mire mention of his name my body gave a tingle and slight blush. Why the hell did this body have to betray me and contentiously act this way.

"Typical Jiraiya leaving the paperwork to others." Hawk remarked as she took and opened the scroll. "This doesn't look to be that hard she knows most of what is needed. Mostly need to improve her ninjutsu skills and refine her other skills. I don't see a problem with her training save that of her physic, seeing as she is still prepubescent."

"Hey sitting right here."

"I know, I can see you there. I'm just showing you that I don't cuddle nor throw my punches. I'll give you as good as I expect." Hawk said in a stern voice.

* * *

Looking back I think those were some of the nicest things she had said to me. The next two weeks were like a living hell. Being woke an hour before dawn with a bucket of water to the face and I mean bucket an all. Then finding my room strewn with mild traps. Rat traps in my drawers were a little over kill, but she said it was the penalty for not being aware of my surrounds at all times.

Then there were the verbal quizzes while day long hiking obstacle courses with hidden traps to avoid and a dozen kunai to dodge for any wrong answers. If I tried to backtalk it'd turn into a sudden taijutsu lesson me getting the crap beat out of me for not blocking fast enough.

I would swear Hawk had a grudge or something against me.

* * *

It was during my second week of these grueling death marches that I made a stupid remark an when Hawk came in for her customary roundhouse kick of replying that a white tree branch spun from a nearby tree to block it.

"Finally, That took you long enough."

I was dumb founded. "WHAT!"

"For your information this is the primary reason for your being trained out of the Academy."

I don't know for sure, but I think my jaw was on the ground. What...What...

"Ok now the Real training can being."

I could mentally picture an evil grin beneath that mask. Right before I passed out. Falling face first. Chakra exhaustion suck total ass.

* * *

When I came to it was to find myself in my bed with the room all dark save for a single candle burning on a table near my bed.

I was about to sit up when I hear Hawk's voice. "Finally your awake. Before you ask you've only slept the day away. The sun set a few hours ago." She pat my head, "Get some rest you have tomorrow off, but after that the real training starts."

I must of had a deadpan face at that. "..w...ww..what?"

"If this was any indication your going to need greater chakra control and expend your reserves."

I place my face in my hands. "Why me?" I shook me head.

"Your the only one other then your Grandfather to be able to preform Mokuton."

"But why does it have to be my? Nee-chan would of been someone better. She is so must stronger. Yet even she broke. How can I be any better?" I felt bitter tears slide down my face."

Why oh why me...

* * *

 **A/N:** Been working on this. Its hard when you had a vague idea how you want to write out the events to unfold. Yet make the characters seam real and not just seem like all cardboard cutouts.


End file.
